


Faint of Heart

by Syrenslure



Category: Silk Stalkings
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 01x01 Pilot. How does Chris really feel about the doc who Rita is not only sleeping with, but who diagnosed her aneurysm? (challenge by vegawriters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faint of Heart

Rita thought that he didn't get it, but he did. She didn't look sick. There wasn't anything that she could or couldn't do that would really make a difference. There was no mystery to solve or person to blame.

Except, Chris did - a little. When he watched that furrow deepen between her eyes, or watched he watched her wash down another aspirin with cold coffee and a grimace, he blamed the doc. When he heard the tired resignation in her voice after they spent the night together, he wanted to make the doc pay.

Oh, he knew it wasn't really Dr. Green Jeans' fault. He'd only been doing his job - until had he started to get extra-curricular with Rita - but he had taken something precious from her, something that she was never going to get back. Not that Chris would ever admit noticing, but part of her was so fragile now, and not just that little blood vessel in her head. Everytime she was with Mark he seemed to remind her of that. Rita said that the doc was shaking apart from the stress, and in reaction she was holding on that much tighter, taking the curves just that little bit faster.

She wasn't reckless - not any more than either of them had ever been. It was more like she was fearless, at least where her own safety was concerned, like she didn't have anything to lose. Another incident or two like that one with Willy Abbott on the yacht and he was going to be tempted to introduce her to his handuffs - and not in a manner Roxy would approve of. Rita wouldn't hesitate to do the same to him.

In the meantime, he was her best friend, and more importantly her partner. He was there to watch her back, and if she wanted to take the corners on two wheels... Well, then he was going to be along for the ride.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=96>  



End file.
